


Blind Heat

by bandersnatch72



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandersnatch72/pseuds/bandersnatch72
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if you fell for your blind lawyer?Sophie needs protection from her psycho of an ex, she meets Foggy and Matt who decide to defend her.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Blind Heat

The day Sophie met Matt Murdock, it was raining; it was wet and cold and miserable. Her ex-boyfriend had violated his restraining order, again. The cop who came after he left told her to find a lawyer. And she was broke, like eating ramen and wearing day old underwear broke. She had a couple of bucks left from the last time she donated plasma so she went down to this hole-in-the-wall bar a coworker told her about, Josie’s. And she forgot her umbrella.

There was this chubby guy who needed a haircut sitting at the bar. He was cute enough, not her type though. He perked a little when she sat a couple of stools down. He saw she was soaking wet and possibly pouting so he motioned to the bartender to send her one of whatever he was drinking. It was some sort of whiskey, the cheap kind that burned her throat; but it helped. He gave a half-hearted wave, scooting down a stool. 

“Rain still going?” He smiled, completely unthreatening and open.

She nodded and laughed. “I could lie and say it wasn’t raining when I left my apartment, but… it was.” She shrugged and sipped her drink before lifting it as a thanks. “This helps though. Thanks. I’m Sophie.”

“Foggy.” A pause and a sip. “Something make you forget your umbrella?” She was caught off guard, unsure of how to answer. But she was tired and hurt and scared.

“I had to um… get out of my apartment after. After my ex-boyfriend tried to… When he drinks, he gets… and he… I got a temporary restraining order last time. But he showed up today and… I called the cops. And I had to get out of there.” A pause and a sip. “The cop told me to find a lawyer to get a new restraining order... but I… I’m broke.” Foggy watched as she emptied the glass.

“I’m… I’m a lawyer.” He perked up. “And my friends are coming. And you should meet my friend Matt. He’s a lawyer too.” She laughed at how cute he got, like a retriever bringing back a ball. She thought he was joking or lying, but he saw her face and pulled a business card out of his pocket. It was crinkled and had a bent corner.

**Nelson and Murdock**

**ATTORNEYS AT LAW**

**Hell’s Kitchen, New York**

“I’m the Nelson. Matt’s the Murdock. He should… be here… in a bit.” He glanced at the door as he said this. A moment later, the door opened and Foggy waved over a couple who came in. The man was wearing glasses with red lenses. He had tousled dark hair and a bit of stubble on his chin and cheeks. He was laughing at something the blonde with him was saying. She was really beautiful, with long hair and a genuine smile. She folded up an umbrella as they reached Foggy. 

“Hey Foggy!” The blonde put her umbrella on the bar and the bartender walked over. The blonde saw Foggy was talking to Sophie and turned her smile to her. “Hi! I’m Karen, are you a friend of Foggy’s?” The dark haired man turned toward Karen and who she was talking to.

“She’s a new client.” Foggy interjected. The dark haired man stepped closer to Foggy and was pointed in Sophie’s direction. He extended a hand toward her.

“Hi. I’m Matthew Murdock.” She took his hand, warm even after being outside. Lightly calloused, but comfortable. 

“Sophie Harris. Hi.” He held her hand for a moment longer, a smile touching his lips. 

“Miss Harris, how can Foggy and I help you?”

“Sophie please. Miss Harris sounds… just Sophie please.”

“Sophie.” He seemed to taste the word, rolling it on his tongue. Foggy decided to help, jumping into their conversation, if it could’ve been called that. 

“She needs a restraining order. And protection. Her ex is after her. Please Matt?” he seemed unsure if his partner would want her case.

Matt turned to talk to Foggy quietly. “Foggy, we don’t really…”

“No, I know. But she… she’s exactly what we need. We can help her. Matt?”

“You know, I don’t like being argued over so… you can just… continue without me. I’m not some charity case.” She got up and headed to the door. This was not what she needed. She forgot she didn’t have her umbrella until she was back outside. The rain quickly soaked through her sweater as she walked down the sidewalk. She wasn’t going back to her apartment yet, she didn’t want to be there. She just walked, hugging her arms around herself. 

She felt a hand on her arm and stopped. She turned around to see Matt behind her, also standing in the rain. She wanted to brush the wet hair off his forehead. 

“Sophie? Please, wait.”

“How did you… you’re…”

“Blind? Yeah, I know. Um… I figured there wouldn’t be anyone else out here.” 

She looked around. They were the only ones out in the rain. 

“I’d like to help you. Can we talk?”

“I thought you didn’t want to. Not with the way Foggy was almost begging you to help me.”

“It’s just not the usual case we take on. But I’d like to help you, really. Is there somewhere we can talk?” 

She looked around, not finding anything like a coffee shop or another bar. And she’d walked farther than she’d thought. She wasn’t exactly sure where she was. Matt must have sensed her indecision.

“Um… my apartment is nearby… if that’s ok? I know we just met but… we’re both soaked and Foggy and Karen left when I came after you.” He pointed down the street. She was freezing at this point so she nodded. He didn’t seem like an ax murderer or anything. He was a lawyer, friends with Foggy and Foggy seemed okay.

Matt led her down the street and around a corner before heading into a brick building and up a flight of stairs. He fumbled in his wet slacks for his keys and unlocked the door. He pushed the door open and gestured for her to enter ahead of him. He dropped something on a side table along with his keys and glasses, a collapsible white and red cane. He took off his wet suit jacket and loosened his tie before disappearing behind a large metal door on rollers. He came back out with a stack of folded clothes and offered it to her, sweats. 

“If you’d like, you can wear these. They’re dry and warm.” She took the pile, nodding before she remembered he was blind. 

“Thank you.” Her voice was slightly shaky, from the cold? His eyes were warm, brown with gold flecks. “Where’s your… um… your bathroom?”

“Through the bedroom on the left side.” He pointed past the metal sliding door. “Would you like a cup of coffee?”

“Yes please. Thank you again. I’ll just… yeah.” She walked past the metal door and saw a large bed in the middle of the room. To the left was an open door to what she could see was the bathroom. Once she turned the light on and closed the door, she could see the bathroom was small and clean. She changed out of her soaked clothes and put the sweatpants and tshirt Matt gave her. The shirt was from Columbia University, his alma mater, she guessed.

When she came out, Matt was in the kitchen making coffee. He was still wearing his wet suit, tie in a pile on the counter. It was fascinating to watch him measure the coffee, the way he used his fingers to feel how much coffee was in the filter; and again with the way he measured the water. She stood and watched for a while. Was it rude to stare?

“Sophie?” His voice brought her out of her reverie and she started.

“Um… yeah.” She tried to pretend she’d just come out of the bathroom. “You uh… have a very… clean apartment.” It sounded lame as soon as she’d said it, but Matt laughed. 

“I’m not here very often to mess it up. I forgot to ask. You want cream and sugar?” She nodded again.

“Yes please.” A pause. “So, you went to Columbia?” She walked across the room to the kitchen and put her elbows on the counter above the sink. Matt nodded.

“All seven years. I finished my undergrad and just stayed for law school. That’s actually where I met Foggy. We stayed together through school and even started at Landman and Zack together.”

“Landman and Zack?”

“This big firm Foggy and I interned when we graduated. But they were all about big business and we wanted to defend people who were innocent. So we quit and started our own firm.” The coffee maker stopped dripping so he went to the fridge to take out milk. 

“Mugs?” He pointed to a cupboard, so she walked behind him to get them. She was taught to help, especially in someone else’s home. They made a little coffee assembly line on the counter; the carafe was on a potholder, then the mugs, then sugar and milk. Matt put spoons in each mug after she poured the coffee. Matt was a three sugars guy.

They moved to the couch and Matt went in his bedroom to change. He didn’t close the sliding door and she saw as he took his shirt off, but looked away before his pants came off. There was a massive neon billboard outside the front window, it cast pinks and blues and greens through the living room. She watched the colors change as she drank her coffee before she remembered why she was there and how she’d met Matt maybe an hour earlier.

“Hey, Matt?” He came out of the bedroom pulling a tshirt down over his stomach.

“Hmm?”

“The restraining order? Why do I need a lawyer for it? I didn’t before.” He came and sat down next to her, turning to face her and taking his coffee from the edge of the coffee table. 

“You don’t. Actually. It’s not really  _ necessary,  _ just helpful. Especially since it’s not the first time this has happened. Tell me about him, your ex.”

“His name is Damon, he was really great at first. He’d take me out for dinner and buy me flowers all the time. We’d sit up until two or three in the morning talking, drinking wine. It was great, it really seemed perfect. But…” She paused, thinking of how to continue. Matt tried to urge her on.

“Was he... “ and more quietly, “abusive?” There had to be a pretty serious reason for having a restraining order. Sophie nodded.

“When he’d get mad. And it’d only happen every once in a while. I thought it was a once off thing. After he’d… after he’d hit me; he’d apologize. He’d cry and beg for me to forgive him. He’d say how he didn’t mean to, that he loved me, and he’d never do anything to hurt me, and that… that’d never happen again.” Sophie’s breathing was labored by the time she finished, somewhere between crying and hyperventilating. 

Matt reached out, wanting to comfort, to hold. But they’d only just met, he didn’t have the right yet. The way he could feel her next to him, feel her agitation and anxiety told him enough. He reached out gently to put his arm around her, gently pull her to him. He did this carefully, using the space between Sophie and the back of the couch as a guide. He felt Sophie tense slightly, then relax into the comfort of having an arm around her. They sat like that for a few minutes as Sophie calmed down.

Matt had to make a decision. He wanted to help her. Even if domestic abuse cases weren’t what he and Foggy were looking for. Even if it was just a case over a restraining order. She needed his help. 

“Sophie.” He started out quietly. Sophie turned to look at him, look at his face. 

Matt continued carefully. “I want to help you. And Foggy wants us to help you. So, what do you need right now?”

“I can’t go home, I don’t want to be by myself. What if Damon…” She stopped, scared to think of finishing the sentence. 

“Foggy and I will figure it out tomorrow. Wait. Um… if I ask Karen, would you be willing to stay with her until we fix this?” Matt had the thought, speaking as the ideas came to him.

Sophie nodded, then remembered Matt’s blindness. “Yeah. I guess. Karen seems nice.” 

Matt softly laughed. “Yeah. She is, she’s real sweet. You’ll like her.” A pause. “So, tomorrow.”

Sophie nods along. “Tomorrow…”

“We’ll figure out the paperwork.”

“Paperwork…”

“Court details.” A pause. “Does Damon have a lawyer?” Partly to himself, Matt continued. “I mean, he must. If this is going to court.” A pause. “Tomorrow. Paperwork, calls.”

“Tomorrow…” Sophie was in a fog. She was tired, she’d been up since 5:30 that morning, it was now 1:45 a.m. making it a twenty hour day.

“Now, though, sleep.” Matt caught Sophie’s pauses, how tired she must have been. “You can have the bedroom. I’ll sleep out here.”

“No. I couldn’t. It’s  _ your  _ bed.”

Matt pointed out the window, to the large neon billboard. “You won’t be able to sleep with  _ that. _ Go.” He nudged her off the couch, toward the bedroom. “I’ll be fine. It’s actually not a bad couch to crash on.”

Sophie sighed and edged toward the metal sliding door. “Thank you. For everything.” She said this tiredly, not awake enough anymore. “Night Matt.”


End file.
